It's not like It's love
by yaoikoibito
Summary: AU. KUrogane's in denial. Fai's in love. And... Touya and Yukito are getting it on! WILL contain lemon in the future and also shota lemon between young boys..even at the age of 13 XD rated m
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Chapter 1: Confusion

A/n: This is soooooo AU. Touya was meant to be OOC. He is standing as a caring young brother. A younger brother who knows too much for his own good… Whoops? And I still wanted to keep his over protective side intact. Also… I just didn't know how Sakura could fit into this! Sorry! XD

Kurogane's P.O.V.

"Kuro-rin!!"

Oh god, it's him again. Get ready for the glomp!

"Hey stupid idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Just jumping on my back like that!" I couldn't help but shout at him.

I moved here a good three years ago when I was twelve. Apparently on the day I moved this guy on my back was my first friend. Wait! A friend? Hell no! He's just the first person who talked to me. Yeah, that's right...

"Kuro-pii! Earth to Kuro- pii!"

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" He had the nerve to shout near my ear!

"It was your fault. You were spacing out. Anyway... Kuro-tan~~... Where are we going to have lunch today?"

"Get off my back first!"

"Okay! Hmm.. Today is my turn to decide!"

Third Person's P.O.V.

Fai took hold of Kurogane's hand, entangling his fingers with the taller boy's. Fai began to walk, like he was dragging Kurogane. Kurogane was angered, of course. But it seemed he didn't mind actually. The truth was he always enjoyed eating Fai's home-made lunches. Then again, telling Fai That would leave the mischievous blonde smiling. As if he'd ever let that happen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to a secret place. This would be our hiding place, so don't tell anyone okay?"

"Yeah... Whatever. If we get there, that is." Kurogane said, making sure he sounded sarcastic enough.

"Just wait a while longer. We're almost there." Fai smiled.

There was something about that smile. Before he knew it, he and Fai were already on the pathway leading to the far south of their school.

"We're here!" Fai said gleefully, he noticed something was a little odd. "Hey Kuro-wanko..."

"What?"

"You're blushing..." He smiled, and then poked Kurogane's cheek.

"What?! No way! I am not blushing!" Fai couldn't help but giggle at Kurogane.

"Anyway, close your eyes..."

"Do I have to? Tch."

"Of course! I'm to surprise you, after all..."

"Damn it. This is very idiotic." But he did as he was told.

Fai's P.O.V.

Wow. He always complains but then listens me anyway. I wonder why...

"Com'mon Kuro-puppy! Hold on to Fai-kitty!" I said leading the way through the forest.

This place is so beautiful. I just discovered it while I was aimlessly walking last night. Hm... The scenery is very different in daytime. At night, I could see the moon's light shining down on earth. As the stars danced along with it. It was kind of romantic. But at daytime, there seems to be this feeling of excitement. It's like anything could happen...

"I thought it wouldn't take so long."

"Oh! My, my, are you impatient."

"Shut up! Where are we?!"

"Don't shout Kuro-daddy, we're already here. You can open your eyes now." I said, still holding his hand.

"God dammit!! My eyes-" He wasn't able to continue what he was going to say. I think it was because he was shocked to see such a picturesque scene.

He then squeezes my hand. I've never felt him in a way like this. I've always liked Kuro-pon since the day we met, but I never had the courage to tell him.

He then looks at me. I was trying my best to ignore his gaze, I know he'll let go of my hand if I looked at him. But... I wanted to stare into those intense yet caring eyes. I looked at him and gave a small smile.

I was right. He just suddenly lets go of my hand.

"Kuro-sama, let's sit over there!" I just wanted to break that awkward tension.

We sat under an apple tree and started to eat.

"How did you find this place?"

"I just stumbled across it last night. Anyway, don't tell anyone about his, okay? This is our secret." I then picked a flower in full from the ground, to fiddle with.

Kurogane's P.O.V.

"Why should I?" I wondered. What's so special about this place? There's a garden like this in the east of the school anyway.

"Please?" His cheeks suddenly turned pink. It was too obvious because of his pale skin. "I just wanna share one secret with Kuro-tan..."

We had been looking at each other eye to eye the whole while. But the minute he told me he wanted to share a secret with me, his blue eyes almost looked like he was trying to avert from my eyes but, for some reason, couldn't.

"Whatever," was all I could say.

The next seven days, we spent our lunch break in that garden. We actually grew accustomed to eating breakfast as well. We spent those times only between the two of us.

I never really built any relationship like this with anyone. I would never admit it, but maybe with him I could actually find... What am I thinking?! Dammit! Spending too much time with that moron made me think this way.

"Kurogane-sempai..."

What do I even really think about him? I mean I think I hate him... But maybe I'm lying to myself? Maybe I-

"Kurogane-sempai!"

"God dammit! Who the-" It was him again. "What do you want, little brat?"

"It's Kinomoto Touya! Call me at least as Kinomoto!"

"Whatever, kid..." I gave him a smirk.

"Just coz you're Fai's lover..." I heard him say in a whisper... Wait, what was that? Lover?! Hell no! "Anyway, Kurogane-sempai, Fai asked me to give you this."

"Why?" I said receiving the bento from Kinomoto.

"Fai has very high fever. He had that since... I think the day before yesterday..."

"What?! He didn't tell me...!" And after that, I ran heading for that moron's home. Guess I'll skip school today.

Fai's P.O.V.

It's already break time in school. I wonder... will Kuro-puppy like his lunch today? I hope he doesn't feel lonely...

Damn... I really am infatuated... I hope... he still kept our secret.

Fujitaka-san came into my room after he knocked on my door. "Fai-kun, you have a guest." He gave me a small smile.

"Okay, Fujitaka-san. I'll be down in a while." Fujitaka-san is a kind and hard-working father. But I'm only his adopted son. His biological son is Touya-kun. He's 2 years younger but somehow acts like my older brother.

As I walked down, I wondered. Who would come to ask for me at a time like this?

When I had entered the living room, I saw the intense eyes I fell in love with. Glaring me. Why? What's he doing here? I hope he'd stop staring at me like that, if he doesn't, I…

"Hey idiot. You didn't say you were sick."

"Well… um… I…"

Oh god… he's still staring at me… I don't know if I can handle it any longer. If he won't stop, I think I might just…

"Well? What made you think you shouldn't tell me?"

"Hm… Why don't I get you something to drink?" Waah…! I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks! I can't let him see! I'm sure I was blushing the whole while as I was talking to him… I think my cheeks turned a shade darker…! I have to act natural…

"So what would you-"

Third Person's P.O.V.

Fai was swept off his feet. Literally. Before he could get into the kitchen and finish his sentence, Kurogane had carried him. Bridal style of course.

"What- what do you think you're doing?!" Fai's blush intensified. Fortunately, Kurogane thought it was because of his high fever.

"You should just stay in bed!"

"I'm fine! Just please let me down!" He kept struggling out of Kurogane's grip. But all Kurogane had to do was tighten his way of carrying the other. No questions asked.

"Dammit, if you were sick you should've said something. As if not telling me would make it any better." He said as he carried the other towards his room. As he entered, this wasn't the first time he was here. When they were younger, Fai would invite him to play games. (not **those** kinds of 'games')

"I'm sorry…" Fai wanted to hide his face, being this close to the person he loves.

Kurogane puts Fai down on his bed. He got the blanket at the foot of the bed and gave it to Fai. He didn't bother tucking in the other, for thinking this would show he got all soft. Fai obligingly took the blanket.

"Hey, how high's your fever?"

"W-well… ehehehe…"

"Well what?" Kurogane said, sounding angrier.

"It was… th… thirty nine degrees Celsius…" He sounded rather hesitant.

"What?! And you even went to school yesterday!"

"Sorry… I just…"

"Never mind that," Kurogane puts the back of his hand against Fai's forehead.

Fai swore his heart just stopped. He was sure his cheeks, once again, turned red. He didn't, no couldn't hide his face. He couldn't even think straight. He always wanted to feel Kurogane's warmth. Now that he thinks about it, Kurogane was always warm. And yet his hands were cold when he first held them in his own. What was that saying? That people with cold hands have big hearts?

As Kurogane's hand was on Fai's forehead, Kurogane was able to actually fee the soft skin. How could he have not noticed that? He had always thought Fai had a pale face, now that he was this close, it was actually rosy white. Being this close, face to face with the person he "detests".

Kurogane ran his fingers on Fai's cheek. Fai's face went redder with the tickling sensation, as if being burned by Kurogane. Kurogane caressing Fai's face, making the blond close his eyes like he was expecting pain to come. The taller boy noticed a stray lock of hair. Tracing it, leading to those luscious looking lips. Brushing his thumb over it, slowly moving in for the kiss.

"Sorry to disturb you boys!" Kurogane and Fai looked at the door, seeing Fujitaka-san his face with a smile. "Sorry, I knew I should've knocked."

"W-wait! It's not what you think!" Kurogane wanted to stand up and run after Fujitaka-san. But he didn't want to leave the blonde as well.

Fai's P.O.V.

What just happened? Was Kurogane actually… No. Maybe it was just the spur of a moment thing. I'm sure of that. After all… the truth is… he hates me…

Kurogane's P.O.V.

Why did I do that? What took over me? But then going back, it was me who wanted to kiss him. This time, I can't blame the blonde. I took upon the act on my own accordance. So maybe… I do **love **him?

Third Person's P.O.V.

After losing his composure, he sat on Fai's bed dumb-founded. He had already put shields to protect himself from having 'emotions'. The blond had already made him feel 'hatred'. No… maybe it was always love. Kurogane swore that he even felt jealous when Fai was with someone other than him.

"Kuro-tan…" Fai called out.

"What?!" Kurogane looked at Fai with angry eyes.

"S-sorry…" Fai looked away from Kurogane.

Kurogane, still stunned, finally realized that he had offended Fai. "I didn't mean that."

Fai was surprised that he actually… apologized? "It's okay…" He said, his voice sounding tired. His eyes, slowly wanting to close but not wanting to fall into slumber.

"Go to sleep, why don't you?" Kurogane puts his hands in Fai's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed softly.

"But…" yawn "… after you go, I have to lock the door. Fujitaka-san's already off to work." And another yawn came from the blond.

Kurogane made his decision. He was going to stay with Fai and just really miss the rest of the day for school. "I'd just stay here. School's almost over anyway." He said that more to himself than Fai.

"But I don't want to be a bother." He gave a little blush, which wasn't missed by the taller boy.

Kurogane was becoming irritated, Fai was too considerate of others! "Tch, I just live across the street. So you're not a bother."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just shut up and sleep." Kurogane said with a stern voice. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," was said with a softer tone. Leaving, he closed the door.

***

Touya came home past 5:00 pm, with a certain boy as his company. They were holding hands when they went inside.

"Is it really okay if I stay overnight?" Yukito asked, facing Touya with an uncertain look on his face.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to be walking home in the rain." He flicked Yukito's forehead. "Besides…" They walked into the living room, Touya not noticing the pair of blood-red eyes staring at them, "You'll finally get to meet my father." Touya pecked Yukito's cheek, making the shorter boy blush.

"I see you brought someone." Touya turned around at the voice. He and Yukito were heading upstairs, if not for the voice that called out. Touya blinked, then scowled.

"Touya, what's wrong?" Yukito looked at the other worriedly.

Touya's P.O.V.

Why does he always have to taunt me?! What the hell did I ever do to him? "What do you want?" I said after scowling.

"Heh, nothing… What would I ever want with you?"

What the… He even seems to be amused to annoy me! "Why are you here anyway?"

"Nothing. Now that you're home, I have no more reason to stay here." As his hand was on the door, he seemed to hesitate, and threw his gaze at me over his shoulder. "Fai's asleep so…" He smirked. "Don't make too much noise."

I felt Yuki's hold on my arm tighten. I looked down to be met with a faint blush on Yuki's face. I blushed as well, understanding what sempai had implied.

"Shut up!"

I thought about the whole situation, he waited for me to get home… why? I'm sure he won't **possibly** be waiting for me. Heh… I think I know why.

I had a smirk plastered on my face. "You should go and tell Fai you're leaving. He'd be sad if his lover left without saying anything."

He's not even gonna deny that? Hm… interesting… His face turned red, I could tell… Even though his back is turned to me. "What do you mean by that?" He said.

"Wouldn't Fai be displeased if you suddenly left? You're not even going to say 'good bye' even though he had cooked your lunch? How ungrateful." I shrugged my shoulders for added effect.

He suddenly turned, now facing me, though there was still a good distance before his rampage towards me, phew. He had this looks in his eyes, I think he wants to murder me… gulp. He steps forward, I stepped backward. I tried to protect Yuki, with said boy behind me. If I die now… My life wouldn't be fulfilled! I still have a lot of things I want to do!

I still haven't kissed Yuki's lips! Touch his soft skin… His chest… thighs… bum… To lick the warm cavern which is his mouth… I haven't even claimed his virgi- uhh… never mind…

Before I even noticed, sempai passed by me heading for up the stairs. I stare at his back as he climbed the stair. Suddenly, something was tugging on my sleeve. I looked down to see Yuki holding up a box of tissues.

There was blood on his cheek!

"Why are you bleeding?!"

"Touya you-"

"Did sempai hit you when I wasn't looking?!"

"No, actually-"

"I'm gonna-" and before I could even continue, I felt his soft lips against mine. He was kissing me. I wrap my arms around his waist. His hands pressed against my chest, I lick his lips asking for entrance.

He whimpers as I explore his mouth, not even an ounce of will to pull back. But oh the damned need for air. We pulled back, before staring at each other in the eyes with both our faces tinted with the colour pink.

He took the box of tissues that had fallen on the floor; he wiped my nose after getting a piece. Then he smiles.

"What?"

"You're nose was bleeding, Touya."

"Huh?" I touch my nostril to find it had been so. Hmm… must've been from the mental image a while ago…

"What's wrong?" His body pressed closer against mine. Is he doing this to me on purpose?!

"N-nothing." Why did I have to stutter?! "Com'mon, let's just study already," at least my nose has stopped bleeding and I have finally… 'calmed' down.

"Okay," he said and grabbed my hand, heading for my room. It's like he practically lives here.

Third Person's P.O.V.

When Kurogane entered Fai's room, he found the blond sleeping deeply. The sleeping boy was on his back. He moved closer, the blond stirred. The blanket was now at the floor, revealing that he change his clothes from pyjamas to a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts that reach up to his mid-thigh with small slits on either of the sides.

The blond stirred once again, his shirt scrunched up revealing his flat stomach. Fai moved to lie on his side. Kurogane's cheeks darkened as he saw Fai's thigh. He twitched as he saw the parted lips.

Kurogane touched Fai's cheek, he hesitated a little. He thought Fai would break if not handled with care. ( No dirty pun needed T.T) Kurogane slid his hand from the other's face, over the smooth neck, settling on the shoulder. He tried waking up Fai with a shoulder shake.

"Wake up." Kurogane said softly.

"Mm… Kuro-chan…"

"Hey…" He started shaking Fai a little more.

"Five more minutes…"

"Fai, wake up."

"Ku-Kuro?" Fai propped up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes with his fee hand. "Do you need something?" He asked groggily.

"I'll be leaving now." Kurogane stood up straight. "Touya's already here so-"

Kurogane had his arm grabbed by Fai as he was to leave. He ignored the the fact that he felt something weird as his skin was touched.

"What is it?"

"P-please stay… Kurogane…" Fai had a blush on his face as he said Kurogane's real name.

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Because," Fai paused. "I felt safer knowing you were just downstairs and I could run down to you when I have a nightmare."

Kurogane's eyes softened at the sight before him. Angelic is one of the words to describe it. The blond had been blushing, avoiding eye contact. The drapes from the window allowing the light of the setting sun to play shadows upon the blonde's face.

Kurogane gave a long sigh and sat on the edge of Fai's bed. He started caressing Fai's cheek, his fingers only slightly brushing. It made its way to the other's stray locks, tucking them behind his ear. And… neither he nor Fai had expected it, Kurogane kissed him on the forehead.

"K-Kuro…?" Fai's blush had intensified ten-folds.

Kurogane's P.O.V.

I kissed him. Only his forehead, but I still kissed him. It's not as bad as I thought. Okay, so maybe I wasn't even thinking at all. I did it, out of instinct. I thought it would make him feel better.

I mean, he looked scared a while ago… Because he didn't want me to leave? Though I don't know why. But still, I was hoping it wasn't because of me.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't leave." I made him lie down on the bed again. And as if to reassure him, I held his hand in my own.

Fai's P.O.V.

Did he just… Oh god… I feel my cheeks becoming more heated… What brought about this sudden kindness to arise? Maybe there was something he ate? This is starting to confuse me. Does he hate me? Or not?

But then, I can contemplate on that later. I'm starting to feel sleepy again. I start o slowly close my eyes, Kurogane's face being the last thing I saw before slipping into la-la-land.

TBC…

~Extra~

Touya and Yukito had started on their studying. Thought Yukito still hasn't forgotten the incident not so long ago.

Same would go for Touya, his thoughts a little more… complicated. He had to fight down his blush and a… well, let's just skip that part.

Now if only… Yukito would stop being so cute! The way he was biting his lower lip as he was thinking. Touya is a teenager after all… And they sometimes get these… urges at the age of puberty once in a while. (There goes the mystery of having tissues under his bed, if you know what I mean. He's a growing boy after all.)

"Hey Touya," Yukito said, "about a while ago… umm…" He started fidgeting.

"Wh-what?" Touya stuttered, feeling the heat in his cheeks once again.

"Umm… When you kissed me… it kinda felt nice and… well… uh… if…" Yukito took in a deep breath. "If you could kiss me again, though I won't mind if you don't want to but…" He exhaled. "It felt nice to have you lips against mine."

It took a while for things to process in Touya's mind. He just gaped at the other.

"I knew it… Just forget I eve n asked you." Tears had started to well up in Yukito's eyes. It was embarrassing!

Touya's eyes widened, he had finally grasped the situation. He blinked. Blinked again. And blinked one more time before a warm smile had taken over his features. "Of course." He stated in a tone of finality.

Touya's shadow loomed over Yukito, their lips met in a chaste, but soft and loving, kiss.

~ end extra ~

A/N: Next chapter to be posted, second chapter: Dreamily. Two boys, a bed, a dream and… a vibrator???!!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamily

Chapter 2: Dreamily

A/N: In the first chapter, I wanted to try out the first person's point of view thing. I found it completely hard so I decided in the next few chapters, I won't do that again. Also, I find the first chapter being okay as it is. After all, they still had confusion about their feelings. Hehehe…

Fai tossed and turned. His hand still being held by Kurogane while said boy was sitting on the floor beside his bed. He gripped Kurogane's hand tighter, awakening the taller boy.

"You must feel very uncomfortable there. It's okay to sleep beside me you know." Fai's voice had a tinge of teasing in it.

"Do I even have a choice? You'd just keep annoying me until I agree, won't you?" Kurogane said sardonically.

"Um… Yes?" Fai said with a sweet smile. 'Though I don't know how I could possibly annoy you at this state.'

"Scoot over then." He let go of Fai's hand. And though there was an incomplete feeling they both felt, neither said a word.

They lay down, their backs to each other. The tension was thick, both felt uncomfortable. And, we could say, it was worse for Fai. He already knew he was in love with the other, unlike Kurogane, who was still befuddled with his feelings. What was that saying again? The worst way to miss someone is to have them sit right next to you, wasn't that? Well, that was what Fai felt.

He was close enough to snuggle up to Kurogane and kiss him but knowing that Kurogane might not feel the same and might shove him away then never talk to him again just pained his heart.

'At least,' Fai thought, 'he's with me right now. And my fever seems to be subsiding as well.' He hugged his pillow tighter, though he would have preferred it be Kurogane, and nuzzled his face into his pillow. As his mind was full of optimism, he was able to drift off to sleep.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder to find Fai already asleep. 'So… he's not confused.'

The blond now lay on his stomach, he was mumbling in his sleep. Kurogane made an exasperated sigh. He turned to lie on his back, his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. 'I think… he likes me… But, do I like him back? All those times when he'd invade my personal space, I had allowed him. Of course I told him to stop, but I never pushed him away.' Sigh, 'So what does that say about me? I bet he just likes to play with my emotions. He's just confusing me…'

No matter how much he tried to empty his thoughts, he just couldn't. That was the first time Kurogane wasn't able to sleep at peace not because he was thinking of how much he hated the blond. But because he thought he… might've actually liked, no loved, Fai the whole time.

***

"Kuro…"

"Nngh…"

"Kuro-tan… Please wake up…"

"What?" Kurogane opened one eye. He glared at Fai, well at least he tried to… with only one eye open.

"I feel so hot…" Kurogane swore he felt Fai move closer.

"Well, what do you suppose I do about it?" He finally opened both his eyes to look at Fai.

Kurogane was perplexed to see Fai with tinted cheeks, his eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. But what shocked Kurogane the most was his own reaction, he actually found it enticing. The way Fai was biting his lower lip in a seductive manner, Kurogane's own cheeks now displayed a light shade of pink. Thank goodness it was dark.

Kurogane was half sitting up, though leaning on his elbows.

"You could," Fai placed his hand on Kurogane's chest, "cool me down…" He whispered sensually into the taller boy's ear before blowing on it.

The other backed away, well at least that's what he tried to do. Fai had already gotten on top of him. He had started to kiss Kurogane and mock-moaned. The blonde's hand started to unbutton Kurogane's school uniform starting from the top.

Kurogane placed his hands on either side of Fai's shoulders, ceasing the soft caresses and touches he hated to admit he might've liked. "What are you doing?"

Fai slid his hand downwards, stopping at Kurogane's crotch. "Don't pretend you don't like it." His fingers brushed along the hard-on Kurogane was having. "The truth is you like it, ne? Ku-ro-tan…" Fai said against the taller boy's ear.

The blond unbuckled Kurogane's belt. It's safe to say, Kurogane did not submit without a fight. He struggled against Fai, but somehow he couldn't push him off. Maybe it was because Fai was straddling him, kissing him and sucking Kurogane's tongue that the shorter had somehow gotten into his mouth. Or maybe he lost his will as Fai was moaning, grinding their hips together the blonde's face trickling with sweat and his cheeks pink. Whatever it was, It helped Fai to strap Kurogane to the bed post using the latter's own belt.

Fai brushed his lips along Kurogane's. "Enjoy the show," was said against the taller boy's lips. Fai stood up and got something from the bed. He didn't let the other see what the object was.

A table was against the wall at the foot of the bed. Fai walked towards it with a certain swagger in his hips. He placed the aforementioned object on the table, making sure to hide it from the other's view.

He didn't stop there. After so, he stood up straight and faced Kurogane, though his back was still against the table's edge. The blond opened his mouth as if to say something but instead, had put two of his fingers of his left hand on his lips and then started to suck on them. He turned his back to Kurogane; he slowly slid his shorts down with his free hand. Who knew Fai was actually wearing lace underwear. Exposing his arse, Kurogane's breath hitched.

Bending over the table, Fai let his chest touch its surface. The blond finally stopped on sucking his fingers but moved it to touch his entrance. Fai traced his own entrance with his saliva slicked finger. He inserted his finger and pushed it deeper inside as his eyes began to well up with tears. He would curl his finger to stretch his entrance more, so to fit the second finger. After doing so, he inserted another and began scissoring himself.

As much as Kurogane wanted to look away, something had prevented him. He didn't know if it was the fact that Fai just inserted a third finger or if it was the reason he had opted to moaning Kurogane's name while he finger-fucked himself. Kurogane didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't get his blood red eyes off, his gaze was captured by the scene.

When Fai felt he would already cum, he stopped his ministrations. He pulled his fingers out with a long moan. And as Kurogane watched, a certain part of his body had twitched.

Finally, the questioned object was exposed. As Fai walked towards his bed and crawled on top of it towards Kurogane, the other saw it was a bottle of lube. Fai lay it beside Kurogane's left thigh.

He had begun to unzip Kurogane's pants with his teeth. And this irked the red-eyed teen.

"What are you doing?!" Kurogane shouted in a hushed voice. Really, who would want some brat and his boyfriend to walk in on them in a… compromising situation?

"I'm just relieving Kuro-tan's pressure. Why, is that bad?" Fai said in an innocent way. In an innocent way meant to say 'Come-do-me-and-I-want-it-hard-and-good-even-though-I'm-still-a-virgin'.

"Why are you doing this?!" Again, in a hushed voice.

"Because…" Fai pouted while still on his all fours. "Kuro-pii doesn't like me…" His cute pout just turned into an 'I-want-you-so-deep-inside-me-that's-why-I'm-trying-to-seduce-you' pout.

Before Kurogane could babble on any further, Fai had taken a piece of cloth from under his pillow and tied it over Kurogane's mouth. It was somewhat like a makeshift gag. Only without the actual gagging part.

Fai slid down Kurogane's pants. Fai was greeted with... an interesting sight. He ran his fingers across the shaft, gaining a groan from the other.

"You're much bigger than I thought..." He lowered his head on the hardened length. He took all of Kurogane in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. Grazing it with his teeth, it sent shivers up Kurogane's spine. Fai pulled the whole length out of his mouth, then he ran his tongue across the slit on the head of the cock.

Giving one more lick, he stopped before the other would cum. Even though Kurogane fought at first, he groaned when the warmth that was around his arousal was gone.

He glared at and the other just giggled. The blond opened the cap of the tube of lube and started to put some on the taller boy's erection. Fai put some on his fingers as well and brought them to his entrance and began to stretch it again. This time, he was able to push in deeper, his fingers brushing along his prostate. After just one brush, he pulled them out. There was something more... important at hand.

He knelt down with Kurogane in between his legs. Letting the head of Kurogane's length touch his entrance, he gasped. Fai slowly pushed down, Kurogane bucked his hips suddenly pushing into the blond. Fai let out a long moan, being suddenly full to the hilt. Tears were now in his eyes and he started to move up and down.

"Aah! Ku-Kuro-wan..." Fai ran his right hand along Kurogane's arm. He finally released the other from straps. The taller aggressively rolled on top of the other and untied the piece of cloth that was over his mouth.

"It's my turn... Time for payback..." He pulled almost completely out and thrust back in. When Fai let out a carnal scream, it had caught the other's attention. Kurogane thrust hard at an angle, gaining not a scream but a moan of pleasure. He caught on, thank you to the human anatomy they had as one of their topics in school, and kept thrusting at that same spot.

After a while, he felt Fai's muscles tighten around his arousal. Fai let out a shout of Kurogane's name, then he finally came. Now, the other wanted to follow suit. Only a few more thrusts. He could feel it in his lower body half. He could almost it already. He finally... Sneezed.

The whole escapade was just a dream. He woke up staring at the ceiling, Fai's hair on his face. The blond was snuggled up against him, his petite hand on the taller's chest. Not only that, but his knee was on Kurogane's groin as well. So that explains the pressure... He moved the leg off which he was thankful for that that wasn't latched onto him like the shorter teen's arms.

Kurogane tsk-ed. "Why did he have to move?" But oh contraire, Kurogane looked over to his side to find that it wasn't Fai who moved, but it was him. He saw how far off the edge on his side he was. How could he, Kurogane, let Fai cuddle up against him?!

Not only that, but their position would only be described as comfortable. They were lying down as if they had always hugged each other like this since before than once before and hold each other as lovers would.

Kurogane felt something vibrate under his head. He reached under the pillow to find a cell phone. He looked at the flip phone, still a bit groggy because of sleep. When he finally turned it on, he saw they were going to be late for school! He shook the blond from his sleep. At least he tried to, Fai just wouldn't budge.

"Wake up!"

Fai raised his head from Kurogane's chest. His eyes were still dream-dazed. He looked directly into the red eyes. He moved closer to Kurogane, slightly unnerving him. Breaths lingered, and Fai closed the gap between their lips. And after that, he flopped back down onto the taller boy's chest.

"What the… Fai, wake up!" Kurogane shouted, his face now an awful shade of red.

The other woke up startled and jumped off of Kurogane, falling onto the floor. He had hit his bum. "Ow…" He winced. "You didn't have to shout Kuro-pin…" He looked up from the floor. "What?"

"We're going to be late for school, idiot!"

"Uwai! Oh my! We have to hurry!"

And with that, their morning was rushed. And as Kurogane and Fai were running towards their school after Fai had bathed and gone to Kurogane's house for the latter to have a cold shower, if you know what that means, the blond pondered over the text message he had received from Touya.

'_Yuki and I didn't have the heart to wake you guys up. You looked too comfortable with each other. Just tell Kurogane-sempai already. You love him, don't you?'_

***

When it was their break time in school, Kurogane and Fai spent time in their secret place. Was it just Kurogane or did the place seem more radiant with Fai around? Maybe the sun was shining too bright… yeah, that's it.

They ate in silence, Kurogane somehow felt uncomfortable. After all, he did have a wet dream about the other the previous night.

"Hey…" Kurogane snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Fai's voice.

"What is it?" He looked up from the homework he had been doing. He wasn't able to do any as he didn't have time yesterday for… obvious reasons.

"Last night…" Fai suddenly blushed.

"What…" Kurogane cleared his throat. "What about last night?" He thought that, maybe the shorter boy had found out about his dream. Were he making sounds last night?! Did he say the other's name?! At the outside, Kurogane looked as calm and composed as ever. Inside the calm demeanour, he was panicking.

"Last night…" Fai's blush was still visible. "… and this morning. You… you called me 'Fai'."

'Oh, so that's it. I didn't notice.' Kurogane almost had a relieved expression on his face, if he had not remembered that Fai was with him. If he was obvious, Fai would ask why he was relieved and question Kurogane that might lead to him exposing his dream the night before. "What about it?" So, he spoke of the current topic they were having, rather than being looked upon suspiciously.

"I'd appreciate it if you call me Fai more often…"

"…" Kurogane thought about it, wouldn't that mean they were now very close? He wasn't expecting something like that. He gathered his things and headed for the classroom. Fai did the same and walked silently alongside the other.

The strolled with the air of silence amidst them, Fai pulled on the sleeve of Kurogane's blazer jacket. "So, are you going to call me Fai or not?" The taller boy did not miss the tone that said 'Please, I'd want that.'

"Would there be any difference if I did?"

The blond stopped in his tracks, a few steps behind the taller boy. Kurogane looked back and saw Fai as if he wanted to cry, with his head down. But when he raised his head, he had this sad smile on his face. "It just…" He sounded like he was holding back tears, "It felt nice… It was nice to hear and when you say my name, it makes me feel happy… I think…"

Kurogane gulped. Something deep inside him knew that he wouldn't want the blond to cry. IT knew Kurogane would be angry at himself if he made Fai shed tears of sadness.

Kurogane turned around, not looking at Fai. He looked at the tree tops, as if contemplating on something important. "Fine…" He opted to turn around, to find Fai directly in front of him. The blonde's face directly in front of his, like what had been this morning when they shared a very chaste kiss.

"Really?" Fai's voice full of glee. He jumped on Kurogane, who would've known it was strong enough to make both him and the taller fall down.

Fai on top of Kurogane, their faces only millimetres apart. Fai abruptly stood up and faced the other way. "I'm sorry about that… Guess I don't know my own strength…" He gave off a strained laugh.

"It's okay." Kurogane dusted himself before looking at his wrist watch after having stood up. "We should be going back."

As they walked to their classroom, a short distance was in between them. Albeit, the atmosphere surrounding the two had a different story to tell.

Another picture of confusion, another unknown emotion.

TBC…

~Extra~

Touya and Yukito had arrived at their school a little too early. There were only a few people around campus.

Yukito brought about a question that had shocked the older boy. "You like Kurogane-sempai, don't you?"

Touya dropped his bag at the sudden question. What's with that?! "I don't like him! It's you I like!"

Yukito giggled at his lover's reaction. "Touya, you know that's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Was all Touya could say.

"What I meant was, you trust him enough to leave Fai-san to him, am I right?"

"What made you say that?"

"Even though you hate Kurogane-sempai, you still want him to be around Fai-san."

"Kurogane-sempai's…" He averted eye contact with Yukito. It was okay, the albino knew he just felt rivalry towards the other. "… He's trust worthy."

Yukito just looked at Touya, then a loving smile draped over his features. "You really love Fai-san, ne? I'm kinda jealous…"

"Yuki, you know I like you a lot." Touya said as picked up his bag from the ground.

Yukito seemed to ponder about something. Then he posed cutely, though not intentionally, by slightly tilting his head to the side. "But…" He puts his index finger against his lips. "I never only liked Touya." With that, he moved closer to said boy, pecking him on the cheek.

For the second time that morning, Touya dropped his bag on the ground. What shocked him was not the kiss, it was Yukito's statement. So did that mean…

Before the other could regain his senses, Yukito took the fallen bag from the ground and walked a few steps forward. "Well? Coming?" He said as he turned his head to Touya. He full turned around and held his hand out.

Touya stared at Yukito's face, then at the boy's hand. "I don't just like Yukito as well." He said as he took the hand in his own.

"Good…"

They walked together into the school building hand in hand.

~end extra~

A/n: If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll post 'Mission 3M: Matchmaker Matt', a Mello x Near fanfic, on Monday. If I get 20, I'd also post 'Encounters', a fanfic where Mitsukuni and Momiji would meet. Also, the third instalment of this fic might take a while longer; I have lots of things to do in school.

Next chapter to be posted, third chapter: Oh Brother, "Oniisama, are you in love?"


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Brother!

Chapter 3: Oh Brother!

A/n: This is the part where I would introduce more characters… I don't know why these characters are here… It's just that I deemed them as someone who could provide more… 'zest' in the plot. And, I so got into it I made some of the paragraphs too long. This got longer than I thought… oh and Fai's last name is Kinomoto, while Kurogane's would be whatever his younger brother's is.

So far, everything seemed to be normal, besides the confusion and all, but that's beside the point. Well, what could be defined as normal if you were just a bystander in Kurogane and Fai's friendship. It seemed the blond had been ditching Kurogane suddenly at times. He would always answer his phone and after, hurry off.

Kurogane hated to admit it, it seems there are a lot of things he hates to admit, but he felt intrigued as to why Fai would neglect him. Neglect? Was Kurogane feeling neglected? Of course not! He didn't feel lonely that Fai wasn't with him when he would be heading home. He wouldn't feel anything when Fai would suddenly leave him hanging in the middle of their conversation. Or when he'd approach the blond and said blond would run to the opposite direction after answering his phone, throwing apologies over his shoulder saying he'll make it up to Kurogane next time. Also for the fact that it was only when he was with Fai would he talk openly and also for the other fact that Kurogane and Fai spend more time together than some of their classmates' parents. In short, they spend an awful a lot of time with each other. No neglecting, sadness or loneliness felt here, no, no.

He now spent his free time cooped up in his room for the reason he didn't have anything to do. It was always Fai asking Kurogane if maybe they could go to the mall or anything, just to hang out. It's not that Kurogane was looking forward to their outings, he was just really bored. Okay, so maybe having a lot of homework papers piled up on his study table and a ton of projects to finish as well would seem as an excuse for not being bored to hell, but he was a teenager and he wanted to play at the arcade or something.

Kurogane sought for his phone. He checked the pockets of his pants; he checked his blazer jacket's pocket and found it in neither. Now, he had also checked his school bag, rummaged through his things, and even looked for it in the places in his room he was sure it wouldn't be there. 'Great… I misplaced my phone.' He tried to remember where he had left it.

Why would our dear Kurogane be looking for his phone anyway? It's not that he was waiting for a certain blond person's messages; he just wanted to have his phone with him at all times. What if his parents got in an accident? What if his younger brother had called him to ask Kurogane if he could pick him up at school? It was best to have your phone with you at all times if you want to be prepared. He so was not going to check it if he had received messages from the Fai. Wait… What if Fai was in trouble all along? Kurogane remembered that before, he was kind of … an accident prone. It was just recently that it had become unlikely now that Fai would be in an accident; actually, he turned out to be very graceful now. Still, there was a saying that it was better safe than sorry.

The doorbell rang and Kurogane felt a little too aggravated. He came stomping down the stairs, if only he had heard that his younger brother had said he would be the one to answer the door. But the raven-haired boy was too caught up in his world of worry and anger to have paid any attention. Now, the person at the door had deemed to knock. Oh, was the noise irritating Kurogane's ears. Not only could he not find his phone but someone had to bother him when he was on the verge of remembering where he had put it as well.

Putting his hand on the knob, he turned it to open the door. Something hit the raven-haired boy's chest, particularly a hand. A petite hand that was draped over his chest on a night before. A hand that had belonged to a certain blond teen who had been causing Kurogane's uncertainty about his feelings. The blond teen who he was kind of worried –and by kind of, meaning it in a very miniscule way, it would be so small that it'd be in the deepest and darkest depths of his eyes if you were wanting to read his emotions. But those depths were never unreached for this blond boy had read them, except for maybe one particular emotion.

Kurogane stared into the cerulean eyes he had somehow learned to love… I mean like, it's so not love. He hadn't noticed a cell phone being dangled in front of his face.

"Oh, Fai-san! Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around." Kurogane had only regained his senses when he heard his younger brother had spoken beside him, well at least some of it. His brother had a smile on his face but… was that a blush? Why would he be blushing?

"Hey Suoh-kun, I've just been very busy. I had to accommodate my cousin." His hand was still in mid-air in front of Kurogane's face, with the cellphone that was being looked for in it. He gave a soft giggle. "Kuro-pii's been staring at my face for a long time now."

"Uh…huh?" Finally, Kurogane spoke. Actually, it might not even be considered speaking at all to some people. But at least he has acknowledged that Fai was really in front of him, not an apparition or illusion. "Give me that," he took the phone from the other's hold. "Where did you find it?"

"Well, it was under the couch, you left it there."

Kurogane noticed a blond standing beside Fai. This blond, however, looked younger. Maybe he was around Suoh's age but he looked exactly like Fai except for the hair. Albeit both had blond hair, the younger had curly locks.

"Oh yeah, this is Nokoru-chan. He's my younger cousin; he's going to studying in Suoh-kun's school." Fai had an all knowing smile on his face. It seemed it was directed to Suoh. 'Awe… Suoh-kun's cute when he's shy.' Fai though. "This is Kurogane and to his right is Suoh-kun."

"Isn't it the middle of the school year? Wouldn't he feel uncomfortable or out of place?" Kurogane intervened. He was confused with the situation, it's like there was something he was supposed to notice but he didn't.

"Don't worry Kurogane-san, I can easily adapt. And anyway, Suoh-kun would be there to help me around? Right Suoh-kun?" Nokoru was practically beaming.

"R-right…" Suoh stammered.

"Anyway, I just came here to give Kuro-puppy's phone back. See you tomorrow Kuro-chii!" Fai left heading for his house with Nokoru's hand in his. Why? Why did something in Kurogane's heart make it pound so hard fast when he saw that Nokoru kid with Fai? What's wrong with him?

Before Kurogane's brain could comprehend anything, his body had moved on its own and his hand had closed the door. He left his brother downstairs, who seemed to be staring at the door meaning his mind was pre-occupied as well.

He sat by his window when he had reached his room, his eyes locked on to the retreating figures of the two blonds. His cell phone suddenly rang, but sadly, he had accidentally dropped it for having been surprised. "Oh shit! My phone!" His phone dropped to the ground, inevitably not being able to check the message he had received.

'_Kurogane-sempai, what if Fai said he liked you? Would you be mad at him? What if you don't like him back, would you still be his friend?'_

How unfortunate…

***

Upon opening the door, Fai saw Touya sitting on the couch with Yukito snuggled up against his chest fast asleep. It seems that Touya had just been on his phone, seeing as he just turned it off and put it aside. This intrigued Fai's curiosity. Who would his beloved younger brother be on the phone with when the only times he would be was either because of something important, wanting to check on the people he considered dear, or to just have a chat with his lover (which had increased since the last time, Fai noticed)? And seeing that Fujitaka-san was upstairs and Fai and Nokoru (maybe Nokoru was already important to him) were here, and his lover was currently snuggled up against his chest, that would leave the reason that he was on the phone was because it was something important. It must be really important as everyone knew he had very high standards for something to be deemed as such.

Surely… Touya didn't have another lover! He couldn't possibly be two-timing! He already had Yukito, and he was someone to be loved dearly though not enough to suffocate him.

Fai scanned the whole scene before him, he took back what he said, there was _no _possibility Touya would do something like that. His eyes landed on a detail that would make any older sibling happy for their younger sibling –though some would want to beg to differ- and any parent worried or maybe even disappointed –again, some would want to beg to differ.

"Touya-chan, don't you think it would be better for Yukito-chan to sleep in a bed? He might feel uncomfortable if he wakes up after having slept like that." Again, his infamous all-knowing smirk.

Touya hadn't heard what Fai had said and now began to kiss Yukito. He pressed his lips on the younger boy's forehead, eyelids and them cheeks in a feather-like manner. At this action, Yukito had slowly opened his eyes with a light blush on his cheeks. He had practically been sitting on top of Touya's lap, he kissed the tip of the older boy's nose and Yukito was awarded with a warm smile.

Nokoru cleared his throat. "Ehem… Touya-sempai, if you plan to sleep, please do it in your room." He made sure to put emphasis on the word sleep, as if he was trying to imply something. Yet, at the subtle implication, a smile (-cough- smirk –cough-) had draped over his lips. (he should really stop spending too much time with Fai, or rather, maybe it was him who had influence the older blond? Hm… most would want to think it's because of their similar personalities.)

"Oh, Nokoru-kun and Fai, I didn't notice you were there. I didn't hear anything."

"Hm? Is that so, Touya-kun? Well, you must be really tired then, huh? Just head upstairs, if you would please?" Fai had this weird tone in his voice.

"You're right." He looked down to Yukito who seemed to have cuddled only closer to Touya and now hid his face in the crook of the older boy's neck. "Hey Yuki, wake up. Why don't you just continue sleeping in my room?" He nudged Yukito so that he would wake up.

"Touya, can't you just carry me there?" Yukito said as he wrapped his arms around Touya's neck. "Please?" Yukito, what all ukes are famous for doing, puts on a puppy dog face, irresistible to all semes.

Touya bent down, pressing his forehead against Yukito's. "As much as I'd want to do that, it'd be too dangerous going up the stairs with you in my arms." Touya stood up, after having seated Yukito in the couch. No way would he let Yukito get hurt.

When Yukito saw that Touya was already at the foot of the stairs, he followed suit. They went up. As they were going up, Fai couldn't help but say something about the minor detail he had seen a while ago.

"Touya-chan, please don't make things too obvious." And with that, Fai sat in the couch with his back to the stairs.

Touya didn't know what he was talking about, so naturally, he asked Fai. "Huh? What was that?'

The oldest blond in the room giggled, and Nokoru giggled as well. Nokoru pointed at his own collar bone, and Touya had stared. What about Nokoru's collar bone? He looked to Yukito and was surprised to see that even _he_ was giggling! What were they all giggling about and what was perceived to be funny?! Are all blonds (believe it or not, there was something that read CLAMP considered and designed Yukito to be blond) like this? Touya looked to Yukito with the 'what-the-fuck-I-don't-get-it' face.

Yukito had stopped giggling, save a few fits here and there, and tried to regain his composure. He pointed to Touya's collar. The other boy did not look down; he wasn't going to fall for that joke. "Touya, you know I won't play that joke on you."

"I won't be able to see it still." Touya said in a matter-of-factly tone. And again, the three blonds had giggled.

"Ehehe… Why don't you look at yourself in a mirror, Touya-chan?" Fai said. At the moment exactly after that sentence, Nokoru had climbed the stairs and handed Touya a pocket mirror. Touya took it from him, without even a thought saying how peculiar it was for a young boy to carry a mirror around.

Touya looked into the mirror. He saw that he had left the two top most buttons of his school uniform undone. 'I must've left it like that,' he thought. Then he saw what had caught the three's attention. So it was just a red ma- wait… what the fuck?! Touya hastily buttoned up his uniform to cover up the small red bite mark. Now that he thought about it, Yukito's neck was practically glowing with the red strawberries here and there. If you know what I mean… and assuming that you don't… oh well.

Touya cleared his throat while a blush had set itself on his cheeks. "I think I'll go to my room now."

He headed for his room leaving the three. After he was in his room, the three blonds looked at each other. They then let their gazes follow Touya as he had retreated to his room. They started giggling… again.

Touya peeked out of his room and stepped out, immediately making the three cease their giggle fits. They all thought he was going to suddenly lash out at them. "Yuki, are you still tired?" Well that was… unexpected.

"Uh… yeah… a little." Yukito replied, having thought that Touya would be pissed off.

He proceeded to climb the rest of the stairs but was stopped as a voice had spoken up. "Yukito-chan~! Please take good care of my younger brother."

The bespectacled boy had a cheery smile on his face. "Why of course Fai-san! Don't worry!" With that comment done, Yukito had giggled and Touya had blushed.

Touya should really lessen the time Yukito spent with the eldest blond, seeing as it would be very, very troublesome. But of course, that didn't mean Touya doesn't like Fai. Of course not, how could anyone hate him when he had such a lovable aura? Then again, the three blonds that Touya knew were all lovable, or maybe it's just that he has a natural born affinity with them…

The bespectacled blond had now stood beside his lover. Before entering the room, Touya had draped an arm over Yukito's shoulders and whispered something into his ear.

"I will have to punish you for conspiring against me." Touya nibbled on Yukito's ear.

Yukito did not blush, why would he? In fact, he had a cheery smile on his face still.

Oh, he was really spending too much time with Fai.

The last exchange between the lovers had gone unheard to Fai and Nokoru. The younger blond had taken it upon himself to sit beside Fai. The older blond had felt uncomfortable as he sensed Nokoru's scrutinizing gaze. It seems that, someone had actually surpassed Fai with his teasing? Okay, so maybe they were on the same level. But there are some things that Fai knows about Nokoru that the younger one himself didn't know, it might as well go the same for Nokoru. Some of his feelings and reactions might not be noticeable to others; maybe someone with the same level of his understanding would come to know if something was out of place.

These common traits they have might just have something to do with their personality, one could say it just has something to do with how they would spend time with each other or maybe both just had good observing skills, but that's beside the point.

"Fai-san, you like Kurogane-san, don't you?" Why was it that Fai felt the room was stuffier than before?

'Maybe I should open a window,' Fai thought.

"Fai-san…" Nokoru fake whined. "Please tell me the truth; I can see that he likes you…"

"No, Kurogane doesn't like me." Fai had said in a straight tone, needless to say, he really was dejected about it.

Anyone who knew Fai very much could tell he really was disappointed with the current happenings. Fujitaka-san and Touya, seeing as they are his family, would immediately know he was sad. They knew Fai would never call Kurogane 'Kurogane'; he would always be referring to the other by his nicknames he had made to show as a sign of his affection.

"Kuro-pipi doesn't feel like that," he seemed to have noticed himself that he was sounding unsatisfied. He had put on a smile that would somehow hide his true feelings. "I think he might even hate me." Fai said rather grimly.

Nokoru shrugged his shoulders, "But isn't it said that 'to have hated someone, you must've loved them first'? I mean, would Kurogane-san even hate you when he has no reason to? Do you have any proof he does?"

Fai was perplexed to have heard those words coming out from the mouth of his cousin. He wasn't shocked about the fact that Nokoru would speak as such, rather the fact that Nokoru had a found a loop in his reasoning. He wasn't exactly sure if Kurogane did hate him, but maybe saying that would finally convince the younger one that there was nothing else to talk about, to stop dwelling on the subject.

"Even if he doesn't hate me, he doesn't like me anyway"

"So, does this mean you do like Kurogane-san?"

"…" Fai thought for a moment.

Nokoru slightly fidgeted nervously from where he sat. He was nervous as it seemed that he had offended Fai. He had grown close to the older blond, looked up to him like an older brother and found it enjoyable whenever they would play together. "Uh… I didn't mean for that to offend you… It's just that, the way you were acting around each other a while ago."

Fai then looked at Nokoru with a blank face, then a cheery smile replaced the blank look. "Nokoru-chan is absolutely right! I absolutely like him!" He clapped his hands together. "But," Fai pouted, "I don't know how he feels." There may have been cheeriness in his voice, but the sadness radiating from him told something else.

"Maybe you should tell him, then ask if he feels the same. And if suddenly, he shuns you, he's not your real friend at all!" Nokoru raised a fist in air, Fai sweat dropped.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with him."

"But don't you practically shove your feelings to his face every day?" He had already placed his fist down, and now placed his index finger under his chin. With that, he looked like he was pondering over something very important. Though to him, this would be considered as something very important, seeing as it involved his beloved older cousin.

"But… I don't want him to hate me more…"

Wait a minute…Nokoru repeated the statement in his mind: '… hate me more…' Doesn't that mean there was always hatred, but it just increased its degree? Fai still thinks Kurogane **hates** him??!! He's still stuck on that??!! Sure there is a fine line between hatred and not liking someone but hatred means you'd hate their guts with no means for them for you to be able to like them in some way. Not liking someone means that there are just some quirks that you wouldn't want to be there.

"Fai-san… he doesn't hate you!! And you always hug him so…" Nokoru trailed off.

Fai sighed, "Nokoru-kun, hugging can be done to anyone, and especially towards people you have an affinity with." He had a grin on his face, "Like this!" He tackled Nokoru onto the couch. "See, see! I love hugging everyone, including Nokoru-chan!"

Nokoru tried pushing hi older cousin off, tried being the keyword. "Mmph-mmn…" The younger blond said something inaudible against the other blonde's shoulder seeing that Fai was cuddling him too tightly.

"Come again?" Fai released Nokoru from his death-grip.

"Fai-san, look, if you think Kurogane-san hates you or something, why would he always be with you? I remember you telling me the two of you have been friends for three years, and yet here you are, telling me he hates you. Why's he hanging out with you then?"

"I really don't know." And so he didn't discuss about it with any further. One reason was, he wasn't sure about how things really are and the other reason being he was afraid of talking about his feelings.

He may want to comfort people around him when they would be sad, but he doesn't like it when it would be him to be comforted. It's not that he's a hypocrite; he just doesn't like being the cause of someone's worry. He doesn't want to be a nuisance to anyone. Especially if that someone was would be younger than him and is still recovering from his own sadness. He might be called masochistic, but if he keeps the people he treasures happy and worry free, then masochistic he is.

***

"Suoh-kun!" Good morning!" Nokoru came running just as Suoh and Kurogane had exited their home and the older teen had been locking the front door. Fai was walking in a leisurely pace behind him. Nokoru had glomped Suoh.

"G-good morning Nokoru-san." Suoh stammered, causing Fai to giggle and Kurogane to gape. Kurogane somehow grasped the situation but was hoping he was wrong.

"Suoh-kun, it's not 'Nokoru-san', that's too formal…" He puffed out his cheeks while he had been clinging to the golden-eyed boy's arm. "And I'm not older than you by a lot you know…" He faced the other with a smile gracing his lips. "'Nokoru' would be fine."

"Yes… Nokoru-kun…" Suoh said in a voice that sounded like he wasn't quite sure.

"See? That's better now." Nokoru had a giddy look on his face.

Kurogane and Fai walked side by side behind the younger ones. The taller paid no mind as it looked like the blond was walking closer to him than usual. Maybe the silence coming from Kurogane might have something to do with him being shocked because of his younger brother's actions, or maybe it could also be because he was overwhelmed with Fai finally walking with him again.

Not that he cared whenever Fai would be walking beside him, or to be with him in general.

Because he didn't.

"Kuro-tan seems to be quiet today." Kurogane snapped out of his thoughts, still not saying a word. "Kuro-sama…" Fai spoke up again, whining this time. "Are you mad at me?" Why would Kurogane be mad at him? Okay so maybe him suddenly leaving the taller teen whenever they would be together, but he already explained to Kurogane that he had to accommodate his younger cousin. "Humph… Kuro-sama hares me," he pouted.

Kurogane sensed the tears in the other's voice. He looked to his side to find that Fai had settled his gaze onto the ground, his eyes hidden by his blond hair. "Hey…" Kurogane spoke out softly, "I'm not mad, okay?" the other still not looked at him. "Hey… c'mon, look at me." He draped his arm along Fai's shoulders. Placing his hand on the other's cheek, he made the blond lean slightly against his shoulders. "I was just…" Kurogane looked over to the other side, gazing away from Fai's face, "thinking. I'm not mad or anything."

Fai blushed at their close proximity, a goofy smile then appeared on his lips, the frown on his lips having disappeared. "Then, what were you thinking of?" He leaned more on Kurogane, moving into the touch.

Kurogane had just realized how intimate they were being. 'Shit… what did I do? But, it's not entirely bad. He smells like… vanilla. Must be his body wash.' Just then, a mental image came into mind. A naked Fai with water dripping down his body, his lips slightly parted while enjoying the bath. 'Oh god…' He mentally bashed himself for having thought of such… a sexy image. Of **Fai**, no less!

"Kuro-rin? Why aren't you answering my questions? What were you thinking of?" Fai inquired. He poked Kurogane's side. 'He's spacing out a lot today,' he mentally giggled, 'and it's just the start of the day…!'

"It's nothing…" The blush on Kurogane's face had not gone unnoticed.

"Awe… Did Kuro-wanwan miss me that much?"

Nokoru had been hearing the way his older companions had been conversing and he just had to giggle. They were unconsciously flirting with each other and were acting so sappy. 'They're so cute!' Was what had gone through the young blonde's mind.

"Nokoru-kun, why are you giggling?" Suoh asked.

"Uh… it's nothing, ehehehe…" Nokoru suddenly tripped. "Uwai!" He let out, he pulled down Suoh with him as he had been clinging to the golden-eyed boy's arm. Suoh landed on one knee while Nokoru fell flat on his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Nokoru rubbed his aching forehead.

"Are you okay?!" Suoh asked Nokoru as he was still on one knee beside the blond; Nokoru had sat on the ground.

Fai ran to Nokoru like the worried Fai-mommy he was. "Are you all right?" Fai asked.

"Don't worry Fai-san… I just slightly bumped my head." Nokoru said massaging his beet red forehead.

"No, let me see." Suoh checked on Nokoru, their faces precariously close. Both blushed and looked away from each other, making Fai giggle.

Fai nudged Kurogane. "Awe, aren't they cute? You'll never notice how time can fly by so fast…" Then the blond acted as if he was tearing up. "Kids grow up so fast…" He then turned to Kurogane, "Don't they, Kuro-daddy?"

Kurogane's face began to flare up, it was either because he was embarrassed or he was furious. The latter would be more probable. The aura surrounding him darkened, he glared at Fai. "What did you just call me?!" He stomped towards Fai, seeing that the shorter teen had backed off a bit, maybe the blond was fully aware that that would Kurogane pissed? Figures… "I dare you to repeat what you called me again!!"

Fai had already started to run away. "Uwah! Kuro-daddy's mad~~!" His face now had on a smile that could only be described as a statement of him fooling around.

"Get back here you stupid blond!" Kurogane chased after Fai.

Suoh and Nokoru looked at the running figures of the two. Their older comrades were already heading for the direction towards their school.

Fai then looked over his shoulder. "Go to school safely you two! Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy are quite busy right now!" If there had been a perv around at the moment, they would have totally misinterpreted the last statement.

Suoh turned his head to look at Nokoru, but the blond didn't notice and had still continued to stare at a distance. Nokoru sighed dreamily. "They grow up so fast…"

Suoh sweat dropped, "Nokoru-kun?"

Nokoru seemed to have stopped his day dreaming and turned his gaze to Suoh. "Yes, Suoh-kun?"

"Do they like each other or hate each other?"

"Hmmm… they love each other!" Nokoru beamed.

"They sometimes act like that but sometimes I think otherwise. Sometimes they would act like everything is awkward between them then the next thing I know, they're already flirting with each other… Fai-san would always end up teasing aniki…" Suoh sighed exasperatedly.

"That is just like Fai-san and Kurogane-san!" He pulled out a fan from gods know where and snapping it open, 'love has many faces' was written in kanji.

Again, Suoh sweat dropped and then stood up, he dusted himself. After, he held out his hand for Nokoru to take. "Thanks Suoh-kun."

AS their hands met, they both felt something. It was very familiar, both knew that feeling and yet… how come they knew? It was something indescribable.

Great…

***

Kurogane finally caught up with Fai, when they had already reached the school gate that is. He grabbed Fai by the arm and pushed him against the wall, thought he made sure that is wasn't too hard to hurt the blonde's back. The taller boy pinned him against the wall, the one exactly beside the school's gates, he placed his hands on the wall on either side of Fai's head. He had him trapped now.

"You…" Kurogane huffed.

Fai giggled. "Don't hurt me Kuro-daddy." He placed his hands now on Kurogane's chest as if telling him to stop.

A group of students passed by them and some began to whistle. "Finally! Takamura made his move!" One shouted.

"I thought they would never get together!" a girl squealed. "Crap… where's a camera when you need one!?" Her friends sweat dropped, they guessed another yaoi fan girl was born…

Fai and Kurogane separated from each other, Fai's face coloured red and Kurogane's with a light tint of pink. Kurogane glared the group's direction. The other shyly and lightly puts his hand on the ruby-eyed boy's arm, wanting to calm him down. "Hey-hey!" Fai cheered, "Let's go before it's too late. Classes are about to start."

"Yeah, yeah…" If before, Kurogane would've detached his arm from Fai, now, he didn't because… the touch was too light, Kurogane didn't feel a thing. What, did you expect that he had liked the touch? As if! He would scoff at you and say you were crazy.

They began walking, with Fai chit-chatting away. When it was quiet, Kurogane finally spoke, being quite daring to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while. "Why is the blond kid…" Kurogane paused.

"Nokoru you mean?" Fai cut in.

"Yeah the blond kid," Fai sighed. Kurogane still doesn't call just anyone by their given name not unless they had gained his trust. "Why is he staying with you guys right now? Is it temporary or what?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask. Hey, he was curious! And he was going to transfer to his brother's school? There must be something up.

"Oh it's permanent… He's going to start living with Fujitaka-san, Touya and I!" Fai said with a somehow forced joyous expression.

Kurogane hadn't noticed the reaction of his companion. And so, he asked once more, "Why?" He looked to Fai, and that's when he had noticed the sadness surrounding Fai.

Fai looked to the ground, crest-fallen. He looked like he had lost everything, as if everything he held dear was taken from him. The last time that happened was when he and Fai were… When Kurogane had slipped asking him… oh my…

"Nokoru-chan, he…" a tear trickled down Fai's face. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He wiped the tears that were threatening to come out with his hand fisted. They stopped at they're trekking as Fai had begun to slowly sob.

'He kept all this sadness inside?' Kurogane thought. Walkers passing by began to whisper.

Kurogane pulled on Fai's arm and they went behind a tree. The taller boy had let the blond lean on the trunk while he stood in front of said blond, "Would you stop crying?!" He didn't mean for that to come out harshly, he just wasn't used to dealing with emotions or feelings. He didn't even know how to deal with his own.

"It's… It's Nokoru-chan… he's my only living relative left." Fai sobbed and wiped more his tears.

"Wh-what?" Kurogane was surprised with the blonde's revelation. He thought that Fai didn't have any more relatives, at least relatives that Fai knew of. Hey, you might find out that your best friend had always been your third cousin or distant relative and you just hadn't known.

"His parent, months ago… the-they," Fai hiccupped, "died in a fire accident… Their house su-suddenly…" His cry became more… hysterical, in lack of a better word. His back slid against the tree trunk slowly, him finally sitting on the ground. He brought his knees against his chest. A fire accident… Fai's parents were in a fire accident as well.

Kurogane bent down on one knee. He reached out a hand to put on Fai's shoulder. But he was hesitant, his hand hung in mid-air. Fai looked up from having rested his head on his knees. Fai suddenly hugged Kurogane, making the taller boy lose his balance and land on his rump. Kurogane didn't know whether or not to wrap his arms around the blond. He didn't know what to do or say. What was he supposed to say? That he understood Fai? No, of course he didn't. He still had his parents and the presumptuous sadness he could just imagine would never compare to the realness of a feeling like that.

"Kuro-pii…" Fai sobbed against the other's shoulder. "He might be so lonely… He has no one left…"

Kurogane patted Fai's back. "You idiot." He whispered softly, "He's not alone, he has you." He gathered Fai on his arms and leaned against the tree.

They simply stayed like that, even after the bell had already rang signalling that first period was already about to begin.

T.B.C…

A/n: remember when I demanded a number of reviews in the previous chapter? I don't demand reviews, I just wanted to know what it would feel like. Hehehe… anyway, if you want, please review, if you don't, I can't do anything about that. I'd still write stories anyway.

Next chapter to be posted, fourth chapter: fiery play, a reminiscence of the past?


End file.
